The invention concerns production of vermicompost, the special compost produced by composting a material such as manure, with worms living within the compost and leaving their casts. In particular, the invention is directed to a composting machine which is elongated in length and which enables periodic feeding of new composting material to the top of a compost pile within the machine, and harvesting of finished compost from the bottom of the compost pile, through an open-grate floor. The invention also encompasses a method of composting involving the machine.
Vermicompost is well known as an excellent soil for plants and an amendment for crop soils. A “compost tea” is often made by brewing the vermicompost with water, for use in amending soils. In addition, the finished vermicompost can be added to any compost, even at about 10% to 20% vermicompost, and this is known greatly to improve plant growth. The casts from the worms is known to be many times more microbially active than what is normally found in a compost pile, sometimes said to be approximately 1000 times as microbially active.
Machines for vermicomposting of materials, such as manure, have been known. The machines or compost stands have taken many forms, and some have had a form of cutting blade near the bottom of the compost pile, for harvesting a layer of finished compost. Fresh material is added to the top of the compost pile, and the finished compost is harvested on a regular basis.
None of the composting machines and arrangements of the prior art have had the advantageous features of the invention described below.